


January 19th: Pancakes & Waffles

by LadyGrey_BlackTea



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Gren Mama (The Dragon Prince), Gren Wolf (The Dragon Prince), Happy Birthday Soren, M/M, Mother Hen & Baby Chick, Soren is a musclehead, Soren's Birthday, Sorgren (The Dragon Prince)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrey_BlackTea/pseuds/LadyGrey_BlackTea
Summary: Short fic for Soren’s birthday. His new birthday resolution is to get muscles (well, to get more muscles), but it was implied that his birthday treat might be a threat to his goal.Happy Birthday, Soren!Set post Season 3.
Relationships: Gren/Soren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic happens after Gren’s B-day fic ([January 17th: Strawberry Shortcake](http://archiveofourown.org/works/22283794)). It might be more enjoyable to read it first. ;)

Soren climbed up the tower stairs in an even rhythm, inhaling and exhaling in a steady, consistent pattern completely synchronized with the movement of his legs. Stair walking is a great cardio exercise and it works your hips, knees and ankles. He could feel the nice burn on his quadriceps, hamstrings and gluteus maximus (or butt muscles, to the layman), the hip flexors working as he lifted each foot to the next step. As he worked his way up, he started mixing other exercises to strengthen the different muscles: sideway steps, calf raises, split squats, step jumps... he even added some stairs push-ups lately.

He opened the door at the top of the stairs, reveling in the scene before him: the expanse of land around Katolis Castle slowly showing its colors with the rising sun, the sky in a gradient of deep navy at the top, getting lighter as it came down to meet the horizon, with a golden orange light where sky met land. He felt something rising up his throat, desperate for release, until he let it out in a form of a haiku:

> “Light break of the day,  
>  My birthday arrives at last  
>  I feel the good kind of burn”

“What?”

He heard someone’s voice right behind him. He turned to find Commander Gren doubled over, laughing hard. His ginger hair was afire with the light of the sunrise and there were tears in his blue eyes. The sun was already half up the skyline when Gren calmed down. He opened his eyes to find Soren in the ground, doing sit-ups.

“What are you doing down there, Soren?” Gren said, panting heavily after so much laughter.

The Crownguard wouldn’t even stop sitting-up to answer.

“Well, someone wouldn’t even look at me in my own birthday, so I guess I should start on my own,” he grunted.

“Haah...” Gren sighed deeply. “Okay okay, get up from the floor and let me greet you properly.”

“Wait, I’m almost done...” Soren finished the 200th sit-up, exhaled deeply and got up. He immediately got pulled into a hug.

“Happy Birthday!” Gren said, tousling his blond hair.

“Thank you, man!” Soren managed to say, his voice thin because of his constrained lungs. Being crushed into a bear hug hurt, but it also felt nice. It was the first time he was close to someone who had the muscles to do it: Father and Claudia weren’t really flabby, but they weren’t that strong (Father actually had some well-toned muscles for his age and Clauds gets exercise from chasing magical creatures for Dark Magic ingredients). Callum and Ezran... well... nevermind.

“You’re all fired up today, what’s up with all the sit-ups?” asked the Commander.

“Well, I decided that I should step up my game if I wanted to keep up with you.”

“Huh? Me? Why?”

“You’ve been building some serious muscles lately... Wait.” The swordsman had a sudden idea. “You’re not cheating on me, are you?”

“What are you talking about, Soren?” Gren said, exasperated.

“It’s time you come clean: are you training with someone else or you’re just doing extra training alone? That’s ok, you can tell me, I won’t get mad.”

“I already have my hands full with you, kid. Lately you’ve been squeezing every last drop of sweat I have, there’s no way I can do extra exercises. Really, I’ve been moving like an old man since the day before yesterday and Amaya’s been teasing me endlessly because of it.”

“Humm... I’ll believe you. I would have killed you if you found another training pal.”

“... Didn’t you say you wouldn’t get mad?”

“Anyway, why are you building up faster than me?”

“I guess I tend to gain muscle easily. And you’ve been working me quite hard these days.”

“I hate you mesomorphs.” Soren said, grumbling.

“Why is that the only difficult words you know are related to workouts?”

“Shut up and give me your muscles.”

Soren sat at the table, placing his plates in front of him. Corvus, who was sitting right opposite to him, disappeared behind the towers of pancakes and waffles in his plate. The monstrous construction was made of the golden disks, sealed together with generous amounts of mouth-melting whipped cream and topped with multicolored sprinkles. His birthday presents were all placed on top of the table too: mountains of different kinds of sweats that he could add to his birthday treat. So far, he’s received colorful chocolate chips; bottles of honey, caramel and syrup with all kinds of flavors; small cookies and cakes; bits of different foods (this year he’s even got some magical Xadian fruit from his dragon friend and it was delicious). Someone even got him creamy peanut butter (which has lots of protein. Protein equals muscles, yay). However, the winner this time was Barius: the baker got him bit-sized jelly tarts that were just the right size to add to his pancakes. Breakfast food plus jelly tarts? Yes, we have a winner.

“Aren’t the towers taller this year?” he heard Callum asking from somewhere behind his food.

“I’m glad you noticed. The new official record is twenty seven pancaffles in one tower.” Soren said smugly. “Did you get it? Pancaffles: pancakes and waffles.”

“Wow, you beat the record of twenty four pancaffles?” Ezran said, looking impressed.

“Yes, I did. Pretty amazing, right?”

“Are you really going to eat all this food?” Rayla said, probably at the side of her boyfriend. He couldn’t tell exactly where, because she was also behind the food.

“Of course I am, there’s no way I’m wasting all this. Breakfast food is the best.”

“I agree with Soren, breakfast is the most important meal of the day,” he heard Gren, who was interpreting Amaya.

“But Soren, don’t you think it’s too much? I mean, with all the pancakes and waffles...” Corvus started.

“Pancaffles.” Soren corrected.

“... with all the pancaffles and this giant mountain of desserts...”

“I hate desserts. These are toppings.”

“... whatever, with all those sweets... even if you workout like crazy you’re bound to gain some weight.” Corvus finished.

_Gain some weight? He can’t mean...?_

“I’m not getting fat. No. Not a chance. I’ll just increase my workout routine.”

“Don’t you already exercise too much?” Callum asked. “I don’t think you can get much more ripped than now.”

“What? Of course I can.” Soren walked over to Gren. “What I want is this guy’s muscles.” He reached the ginger-haired man’s shirt and pulled it up, exposing the abdominal muscles.

“What the ffff... fork, Soren?!” Gren said, blushing furiously and trying to lower his shirt.

“As impressive as Commander Gren’s abs are, I’m sure it’s not so different than yours, Soren.” Corvus said, raising one eyebrow.

“It’s completely different! See?” Soren said, raising his own shirt up to the neck.

The whole hall was left in a very awkward silence. Some people were even craning their necks to get a better view.

“Enough. That’s it, Soren. You’re coming with me, birthday man.” Gren said in a quiet, threatening voice, his eyes twinkling in a very dangerous light. He grabbed the Crownguard by the scuff of the neck and dragged him out of the hall.

It took some moments until someone broke the silence.

“I’ve never seen Commander Gren so angry... will Soren be ok?” Callum signed to his aunt.

“Depends on how you define ok. He might receive the best birthday gift of the day,” answered Amaya, with a knowing grin.

“Do you think Soren will be back? Can I eat his food? I’ve been dying to try the pancaffles with jelly tart.” Ezran asked, already helping himself.

No one stopped the young king.

**OMAKE**

Rayla was getting back to her room after staying the night on watch patrol. It had been a clear night, with the moon just starting to wane. She seized the chance to bask in the moonlight, enjoying the smell of the night and the cold light on her skin. The sun had just started to rise when she heard a loud voice coming from the top of one of the towers. She sneaked to the direction of the sound, looking out for invaders.

“Hah... what... huff... are you doing... hah... down there... Soren?” she heard Commander Gren’s voice panting.

“Well... mmh... someone wouldn’t... uhn... even look at me... ungh... in my own birthday... ugh... so I guess I should... hah... start on my own... agh...”

_Not them again!_

“Haah... okay okay, get up from the floor and let me (...) you properly.”

 _Huh? What? ‘Let me_ do _you properly’?_

“Wait... nhg... I’m almost done... huugnhn...”

_I’m so not staying here this time! Not today, Satan!_

She started going away, but could still hear some snippets of their... interaction.

“Wait... You’re not cheating on me, are you?” she heard Soren saying.

“What are you talking about, Soren?”

“It’s time you come clean... That’s ok, you can tell me, I won’t get mad.”

“I already have my hands full with you, kid. Lately you’ve been squeezing every last drop of s... I have”

_Commander Gren, this a public place! You can’t go saying these kinds of things were people might hear! You should be the one censoring this kind of word, to start with!_

Rayla couldn’t take it anymore. She fled from them with all her Moonshadow elven speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Actually, the next part is just a epilogue with Sorgren making out, there’s really no plot (hah, as if this fic had any plot to start with!). If you’re not comfortable with the boys smooching, please stop here.


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the prologue the story with Sorgren making out (so you won’t call a c*ockholder b*tch).
> 
> Again: things are starting to get a bit hotter in here. If you’re not comfortable with this kind of reading, please don’t proceed.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> This is your last chance to go back.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> You were warned.

“Enough. That’s it, Soren. You’re coming with me, birthday man.” Gren said in a quiet, threatening voice, his eyes twinkling in a very dangerous light. He grabbed the Crownguard by the scuff of the neck and dragged him out of the hall.

“Gren, wait. Calm down. I’m sorry. Hey, are you listening? I said sorry!”

Gren ignored him, hauling Soren all the way to his room. He stormed inside and banged the door shut. Soren had never seen the ginger head looking so scary. He can’t be pissed off just because I flashed his abs a little bit, can he?

“Hey man, why are you so angr...?”

Soren was interrupted by Gren slamming him against the wall, pinning him with his body and looking down at him with predatory eyes. The commander brought one hand to the blonde’s chin, angling it up, and pressed their lips together. It wasn’t like the gentle, innocent kisses they’ve shared so far. This kiss was hungry and demanding, Gren’s mouth sucking and nibbling at his lips while he wrapped his free arm around the younger man’s waist, pulling him even closer.

Soren was lightheaded when the ginger pulled away a bit to lick at the swordsman’s lips, waiting for an invitation.

The blonde felt he wasn’t himself as he brought his hands to the nape of the ginger’s strong neck, pulling him close while his mouth granted access to Gren’s hot tongue. He heard someone whimpering ( _himself?_ ) as their tongues danced around each other in a game of tag. He didn’t know how he managed to hear it over the thundering sound of his heartbeat.

“Breathe through your nose,” Gren said, breaking the kiss just long enough for Soren to take one gulp of air before attacking his open mouth again.

_Oh, breathe. I used to know how to do that._

Soren’s back arched when Gren’s lips got hold of his tongue, sucking and nibbling at the tip.

“Nnn... A-ahh...”

_What? Is that my voice?_

He kept moaning as the kiss turned into a slobbery mess, the wet sounds mingling with his sweet voice. He felt fingers caressing the soft area under the chin, each stroke synchronized with the Commander’s thrusting tongue.

_Oh no... this is bad... it feels too good..._

But the ginger-haired man wasn’t finished with him yet. He felt Gren’s hand lowering from his waist to the hem of his shirt, than inside his clothing and brushing up his spine, the slender fingers caressing his powerful back muscles. Soren has barely enough presence of mind to keep a hold on Gren’s arms, trying to stay on his feet as his whole body was shivering.

Soren’s knees gave out as Gren broke the kiss, leaving a string of saliva arcing down from their mouths. He sat on the floor with his back on the wall, gasping for air with glazed eyes and a completely flushed face.

_Father’s underpants, since when has Gren Mama turned into Gren Wolf?_

He watched absentmindedly as the other man lifted his shirt, exposing his heaving upper body, and started trailing a succession of kisses down his chest and abdomen, sucking gently and rolling his tongue teasingly. That finally finished turning Soren into a melting puddle. The ginger backed away do admire his handiwork (mouthiwork?), eyeing the Crownwguard’s body with a satisfied look, and lowered his head to kiss the blonde again, this time just a light peck on the lips. When Commander Gren’s eyes opened again, they had regained their original sweet honesty. Only then Soren found his voice again.

“So... you’re not angry anymore?” he panted.

“No, I’m not,” Gren finally said.

“Good.” Soren left a relieved sigh. “Oh, not that I didn’t enjoy it, you know?” He started nervously. “It did feel good. I mean, it felt awesome. I really liked... kissing...” the last word was almost a whisper. “But... you were kinda scary and wouldn’t even tell me why you were so mad... I mean, it can’t be just because I showed your muscles, can it?”

There was a flash of the carnivorous beast back on Gren’s eyes, but it quickly dissipated.

“You know, I couldn’t care less if you showed my muscles. I don’t even understand why you’re so obsessed with them to start with.”

“You have awesome muscles, man. I’m really jealous. But nevermind, why did you get pissed off?”

Gren exhaled deeply before starting rambling. “Soren, as proud as you are of your muscles, you can’t go around flashing them where everyone can see. You really have absolutely no self-consciousness at all, you have no idea how sexy you look, you even raised you shirt all the way up your neck, I guess you didn’t notice the hungry look on people’s eyes when they saw your chest. By my word, I think at least half of the people in that hall were ready to jump you and lick all your body.”

“Well, you did jump me and licked my body,” Soren said, jokingly.

The dangerous gleam was back in Gren’s eyes.

Soren’s breath stopped. He watched apprehensively as the ginger placed one hand right next to his head, staring hard at him while leaning over.

“That’s exactly why you shouldn’t show your body to other people... but at least now people will know not to jump you” Gren nibbled at the spot between his ear and his neck, than activated Mama mode again. Soren didn’t know if he was relieved or disappointed “You should have known I wouldn’t enjoy other people eyeing your body. Please, take more care of yourself.”

“Huh? So you were just jealous?”

“Nevermind. Now get up, we should go back before King Ezran eats all your pancaffles,” he said, getting up.

“Not my pancaffles!” He started to rise. “Er... Gren? I can’t get up.”

“What?”

“My legs aren’t working. I can’t believe you made me miss my pancaffles, man!”

“... Sorry about that?” Somehow Gren looked more pleased than sorrowful. “It’s okay, I’ll make new pancakes and waffles for you.”

“You’d better make the towers at least twenty eight disks tall.”

“Isn’t it higher than the current record?”

“Aren’t you making up for me?”

“Okay, okay... I got it,” the ginger said, raising both hands in defeat.

**OMAKE**

Rayla was feeling relieved after all the chest flashing drama. Now that those guys were safely closed in a room, there was no chance of her overhearing anything weird today.

“Wow, it’s really big...” Soren’s voice said.

“I’m glad you’re pleased.” Commander Gren’s voice answered. “But will it even fit in?”

_What are you guys doing here again??? Go back to your room! Do you have an exhibitionism fetish or something?_

“It might fit if I take it bit by bit. But I want to taste the cream on the top first.”

“You won’t finish it if you just lick, you know?”

“Don’t worry; I have a technique.”

“Do you? I’d like to see that.”

_Blood moon. What’s wrong with them? Are they in a rut or something? Not even newlywed Runaan and Ethari were like that!_

“Soren, you got some in your cheek again.”

“Hey, don’t lick it!”

_That’s it. I’m so going over there and tell them to. Stop. Doing. It. Where people can hear them!_

Rayla entered the hall where the voices where coming from, putting her hands over her eyes and yelling.

“Ok guys. It’s time you stop doing it in public spaces!”

“Huh? Doing what?” Gren said, sounding really intrigued. Not annoyed and definitely not embarrassed.

_Uh-uh. Something’s amiss._

She took her hand away from her eyes and took a look at the scene. Soren was sitting at the table with an even bigger tower of pancakes and waffles in front of him. The Crownguard’s cheek had some whipped cream in it and Commander Gren was licking more whipped cream from his finger. The worst part of it? Soren had a huge hickey where the ear meets the neck.

“What’s wrong, Rayla? Are you ok?” Soren said, looking puzzled.

“Oh no, it was nothing. Happy birthday again, Soren,” she said, turning around dashing out of the room with an embarrassed face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER END NOTES  
> Gren Wolf makes a debut! Don’t you feel that the sweet, soft guys turn into wolves when provoked? I just love a good gap moe <3  
> Imagine Soren using the hem of his shirt to dry some sweat off his face during workout and showing off all the lovebites Gren left on his torso... *laughs maniacally*

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for reading! Happy Birthday, Sor-bear!
> 
> This work doesn’t have that sweet, funny mood from Gren’s b-day, I’m sorry if I let you down. orz
> 
> I’m so glad I managed to finish this work on time for Soren’s birthday. Luckily, there was no Utapri event going on, otherwise I don’t know if I’d be able to finish writing... (author is a gamer who loves Utapri seiyuus)
> 
> To be honest, I had a hard time figuring the “plot” for Soren’s b-day, I guess I used up my sweet birthday ideas on Gren’s b-day fic (not that the ideas were really abundant in the first place). I find it insufferably cute that their birthdays are so close, but the cool-down between the writings was a bit... Furthermore, the only ideas that came to my mind were lewd ideas... *buries her face in her hands* There must be something wrong with my brain... TT_TT
> 
> Anyway, I like the idea of musclebrain Soren knowing all the difficult exercise-related difficult words. I actually know some workout-addicted people that would start throwing the names of the muscles as if they were some kind of sports medicine interns, so it made sense to add this feature to Soren’s personality. 
> 
> This is something a bit different from what I usually write, please, let me know if you enjoyed! Comments are welcome and very much appreciated! ^^*  
> As always, please let me know if there’s anything weird with the language (I’m not a native English speaker).
> 
> Thank you, beautiful person who read these ramblings <3


End file.
